


A Thornless Rose

by the_folivora



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_folivora/pseuds/the_folivora
Summary: Garrett slowly realizes that he has a crush on Andrew, but he doesn't know how to act on it. What if Andrew doesn't love him back?





	1. An Evergrowing Rosebush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett starts to feel down when they're preparing the perfect date for Andrew with the woman of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first work for this fandom, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writting it.  
> My story is highly inspired by "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by phantomghostwritter; and like hers it will be a collection of oneshots trying to develop Garret and Andrew's relationship. The bigger difference between our stories will mainly be the aproach to the relationship, mine being more inspired by my personal experiences, and the hardships of the relationship may be different too.  
> I will try my best to make a good characterization of everyone, and that said, i hope you enjoy.

That day was going to be perfect, or so Garret Watts thought happily. He had just reached the incredible figure of one million subscribers and I could not be happier. Actually, he could, it was a wonderful day for another reason. He and Shane had planned a video that made him really happy. They were going to reveal who Shane's new cameraman was, one of his best friends for years: Andrew Siwicki.

Andrew had joined the group six months ago and had become a key part of it. Andrew not only recorded for them, but their editing raised each of Shane's videos making it incredibly better.

Andrew and he met years ago and their connection was instantaneous. The oddities of Garret began to normalize with the constant laugh of Andrew, and the redhead enjoyed very much the company of the other boy that made him feel at home, reducing his chronic nervousness.

When he arrived at Shane's house he came out dressed in a ripoff version of Harry Potter that made him start laughing uncontrollably on the wall. Minutes later they were revealing Andrew as the camera, and the blonde could not help thinking how incredibly amazing the redhead looked that morning. Laughter and more laughter while Garrett was busy recording all the video, it was strange to see Andrew through the lens of the camera and he wondered how his friend felt seeing them all like that.

But sooner than Garret could have guessed the video took an unexpected turn. Shane wanted to arrange a date for Andrew with the girl of his dreams: Megan Batoon. Garret listened intently to Shane as he explained all the details. The blond man's head quickly filled with questions and expectations. He wanted that to be perfect, he needed his best friend to find love and be happy, and he thought that girl would be the one. Andrew had been talking about her for months and every time he did, his eyes filled with sparks and his mouth with the best compliments. Definitely Andrew deserved that girl, and hoped that she was worthy of him too. The plans were piling up in his head and he didn't know if it would be possible to do everything before that night, but the blond man had hopes and definitely wanted everything to go well.

And in a moment the atmosphere changed in the room, the words that had just come out of Shane's lips resounded strongly in his head, and he felt like a stone got stuck in his throat.

"You want to fuck him now and you're ... a boy" Shane joked.

Garrett tried to laugh with his friend's joke but felt as if a thorn was sticking in his heart. He did not want to fuck Andrew, he was his best friend, just that and he could not understand why Shane would think of something like that. The deep blue eyes of his friend stuck into his own trying to find a dark secret, but Garrett looked away quickly continuing with the small video they were recording. Garrett felt deeply attacked but tried to hide it, he was opening himself completely before the camera, talking about one of the most important people in his life and about the girl of his dreams. Talking about Andrew in that way, trying to express his emotions towards that woman was making the thorn that Shane had stuck in his heart grow little by little in a rose bush that wrapped around his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Shane as soon as I turned off the camera

"Yeah yeah sure" said Garrett in a more joyful tone but his friend knew that something was up and he knew the blonde would tell him whenever he was ready, there was no reason to keep insisting.

Garrett and Andrew left Shane's house short time later. The blond could not stop smiling at his friend thinking about the great surprise they had prepared for him.

Garrett ignored any kind of feeling that began to emerge and focused fully on making that a date to remember. He planned the menus, investigating Megan's tastes for hours and trying to fuse them with those of his friend, whom he knew perfectly. He was so focused on the work he had set out to do that he forgot to eat, the redhead's smile was enough to feed his soul and keep him going.

 

That night at Shane's house everything went perfectly, all the work he had done had ended up being valuable just to see his friend so happy. He knew him perfectly, he knew he was as nervous as he was excited and both wanted that date to come out perfectly.

At some point during the night the conversation between the couple stopped for a moment and Garret encouraged them to read the highest part of the menu, where they could read three letters NLP. Everyone in the room fell silent as they tried to understand that message. Garrett looked at Andrew and with a resurgent hope said:

"That's something that only we understand" her classic laugh was about to go through the room when Megan turned to Andrew.

"Neuro Linguistic Programming! Have you tried that for pain?" she asked and the red hair smiled at the girl while he felt like his heart was melting. He had truly found the one.

The curled roses in Garret's heart clutched his lungs, constricting them. The blond boy felt as if his stomach was heavy, full of stones. Those sensations had become a physical malaise that worsened if he looked at his best friend with the girl of his dreams. His eyes were watery, he wanted to get out of there, he could not stand the pain, and even less if he was unable to look away from the beautiful smile of the redhead.

When Garrett thought that all his hope was lost, the night ended. The blond just wanted to go home, plug in his projector and see Harry Potter while he took refuge under a blanket, ashamed. Shane's gaze had not changed, he was still analyzing him as if he thought he was hiding something from her. His jokes about him and Andrew had affected him more and more as the date progressed. He felt uncomfortable and did not want to hear something similar again.

When the couple disappeared through the door he dragged Shane to the window to see them. There was a part of Garrett that was happy for his friend, but there was another more primary part controlling him. He didn't want them to kiss, he knew he couldn't stand that, but what he was not really ready for was to see Andrew disappear into his car with the intention of taking her home.

Garrett stayed a few more minutes talking to Shane who was shouting happily throughout the house. It was incredible that it had gone well. The blond man said goodbye to his friend with a muffled smile, as if he was a shell of his own being.

 

He began to calm down once the movie had begun. He had buried himself under at least three blankets, his eyelids felt heavy, and his lungs gradually began to breathe normally.

The doorbell rang in his tiny house and Garrett rose heavily from the sofa. Behind the door he was received by a beautiful white smile accompanied by a soft laugh. The redhead entered the house and settled on the couch while talking about how wonderful Megan was. He stopped when he realized that Garrett had been paralyzed in the door by a terrible pain that clung tightly to his chest.

"Are you okay, dude? You will not mind if I stay, right?"

"No, no, it's cool" Garrett said with a smile as he approached comicaly to the couch.

Garrett settled on Andrew's outstretched arm on the couch. As the film progressed, his posture changed ending up on Andrew's lap, who fondly stroked his hair. Garrett's chest was still burning and he impulsively said:

"Did you kiss her?"

Andrew's hand seemed to tangle with his hair. Garrett's voice at that moment was one he was not used to listening to, soft and deep, serious, demanding an answer.

"No," Andrew said, not a mixture of sadness and laughter. "It did not feel right, I guess" he finished calmly.

Garrett did not say anything, but he felt the pressure rising from his chest, and returned to concentrate on the film. Andrew thought for a moment. He knew that Megan was the girl of his dreams, and yet he had not been able to kiss her. He didn't know why but he felt that he was not as much in love with her as he should be. There was something missing in Megan, something he was not able to identify. A familiar laugh filled his mind and he smiled widely. Garrett laughed happily on his legs. He sank his hand back into his blond hair and focused on the movie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Go by Terry Grant starts playing*
> 
> You may have found some oddities in the text, reason for that being that i wrote this in Spanish and then translated it because I feel more comfortable writting stories in my first language.  
> Sorry for any reading problems it may have caused :(


	2. Kill it With Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be shorter than the last one. I'm going to write a scene per chapter and some of them may be shorter or larger than others. I hope you don't mind it much.  
> I have rated this work as teen, and if at some point I write something too explicit I will specify at the beggining of the chapter.  
> This time around Google translator did an amazing job and I hope you can apreciate it.  
> That said, i hope you enjoy :)

The weeks kept going and Garrett wanted to think that the feeling that had settled in his heart would disappear with time, but it didn't. The blond boy had not yet discovered the source of the pain in his chest. He had begun to distance himself from everyone, because he was incapable of supporting Shane's gaze that continued to scrutinize him mercilessly. Ryland and Morgan had begun to notice changes in his behavior and although they had asked him several times for the reason, he always evaded them.

The only one who had stayed by his side all that time was Andrew. Always calming his pain, always making him laugh and laughing at his jokes. He called him to record with him more and more often, he longed for his company more than anything else, but still the blond boy was unable to see the obvious.

"I'm going on a date with Megan today" Andrew said softly to Garrett as they waited on the sofa in Shane's house.

"You haven't seen her since Shane's date?" he asked in a decayed tone.

The thought of Andrew seeing her again made even his presence uncomfortable.

"We haven't really had time until now" said the redhead with a smile as he typed on his mobile specifying the details of the date with Megan.

Garrett closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, he tried to smile and tell his friend that he was deeply happy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Are you okay?" The redhair asked his friend. "You've been acting weird lately" he added while his friend frowned.

"I'm fine" Garrett said in a tired tone. Andrew scrutinized him looking for the truth behind his words. "I'm fine, I'm fine I swear" I said while giggling and Andrew joined him.

 

The rest of the day passed without too many unforeseen events. They recorded the video they had planned, they laughed and got excited, but Garrett was still mentally absent most of the time. At that time the blond boy just wanted to know what was wrong with him, even if the answer was more hurtful that he could have ever imagined.

 

When Garrett arrived at his house it was quite late. He had no appetite, the pain that had settled in his stomach weeks ago came back stronger than before. He was tired, not only because of the recording day, but mentally. He was tired of hearing the same questions over and over again in his head without being able to determine an answer. He wanted to hide under blankets again and watch a movie until he fell asleep, but he knew that the noise in his head was too loud. He wanted to stop thinking, and he had a terrible idea. A bottle of vodka lay on one of the shelves. That bottle had been there for months. The last time Garrett had drunk compulsively from it, he had consumed half of it, and he had no memory of what had happened. Probably he ended up vomiting in the toilet and falling asleep on the floor of his bathroom, where he woke up the next morning with a terrible headache.

He knew he shouldn't do it, but he reached the translucent bottle without problems and gave it a first drink. As the powerful liquid slid down his throat, he felt it burst into flames and wrinkled his face, remembering how strong that drink was. With a firm step he went to the refrigerator and looked for some type of soft drink with which to mix the alcohol, but he discovered that inside it there were only several cans of different sauces and some leftovers. Garrett frowned as he took a second drink.

As the bottle lost the translucent and bitter liquid it contained, Garrett's consciousness began to fade, his vision became more blurred and his actions increasingly questionable. When he returned to the reality of his room he found himself with the bottle of vodka in one hand, which had barely two drinks left, and in the other a photo album of at least three years ago. Garrett liked to keep the memories in photos, and the pictures in album that he visited very few times, but he liked to feel that those memories would never be lost. Contrary to what might seem, the disorganized Garrett Watts was very methodical when placing the photos, always ordered from the oldest to the newest.

The album he held in between his legs contained photos of a trip they had taken with Andrew's friends shortly after the two met. A small tear spilled down Garrett's cheek as he remembered everything that happened on that trip. This was when Andrew and him really connected and they formed a friendship that would last for years. The sight of the blond was fixed on a picture of Andrew that he took while he was off guard, smiling. He wanted to think that he didn't know why he had kept that photo, but as his finger was walking on the redhead's face he realized how handsome he was. Even with his consciousness so cloudy, he could feel a twinge in his chest. He wished with all his strength to close that album, but what he did was take another drink to the bottle while continuing to walk his finger through that picture that seemed to have him hypnotized.

Garrett thought he heard knocks on the door, tired and surprised he came to look. He covered himself with the blanket, which he was dragging on the ground, and closed the photo album. He opened the door slowly and found Andrew looking even more haggard than he was.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly as if he was a small child.

Garrett did not say anything, he simply removed himself from the door and let Andrew pass to his bedroom, whose light illuminated the rest of the dark house. The blond followed his friend and sat next to him on the floor at the edge of the bed. Andrew pointed to the empty vodka bottle that was rolling on the floor and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Garrett just shrugged.

"You know you shouldn't ..." he got cut out by Garrett who didn't want to hear the same thing all over again.

"What happened to you?" asked the blonde

Andrew let out a bitter smile and a soft giggle that looked more like a cry.

"I fucked up" he said with a broken voice. "I fucked everything up, Garrett" the redhair looked at his friend with teary eyes, and Garrett rested his hand on his friend's knee comforting him. "It was like I was purposefully trying to mess it up. I acted like a jerk, I don't know what happened"

Garrett was more accustomed to self-sabotage than his friend, so that kind of behavior did not surprise him too much.

"Did you really like her?" asked Garrett in a low voice.

Andrew looked away, cutting off the contact with his friend's blue eyes.

"I really wanted to be with her since I met her, and yet I feel ..." The redhead paused a little. Although it was easier with Garrett, talking about his feelings wasn't an easy task for him. It was confusing and uncomfortable. "I feel that I was not in love with her, that there was something that stopped me".

Garrett looked at him sympathetically as he massaged his knee.

"I'm so sorry" said Garrett calmly.

"It's okay I guess" said the redhead letting out a sigh. Seconds later he frowned and looked at Garrett. "Can I know what's wrong with you?"

Garrett blinked slowly, feeling the weight of his eyelids exert a great force on him.

"I don't know anymore" he said tired.

Andrew looked at him with a broken heart, it hurt too much to see his friend like that and not be able to do anything about it. He reached out and picked Garrett up on him. They settled down slowly, and Garrett's head came to rest on his friend's shoulder. Andrew picked up the album of photos from the floor and began to slowly turn the pages while remembering everything that happened on that trip. They barely exchanged a few words but both were thinking of the same thing.

The redhead stopped to look at the picture that Garrett had been watching for hours. The blonde looked up and stared at his friend unable to erase a thought from his mind: Andrew was too handsome, and too nice. His nose brushed gently on Andrew's neck and he was intoxicated by his scent. The redhead looked at him confused and returned a soft smile that revived the roses in Garrett's chest, which the blonde thought he had killed with alcohol.

The blonde rested his head on Andrew's shoulder with a smile on his face. "Why cann't I just have this?" he thought to himself. He just wanted that moment to last forever.

A single tear drop fell from his eye as he finally realized the root of his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Too Good by Troye Sivan starts playing*  
> Shane has just uploaded the first part of the Jake Paul series and I'm trying to prepare mentally. My wig is going to be snatched, no, INCINERATED.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this super cute chapter, and i will update as soon as I have another chapter finished.


	3. A Rose Made of Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett decides to go and talk to Shane about his feelings, and things get out of his control faster than he has expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you doing? I hope you're all fine; i'm personally feeling better.
> 
> I haven't updated in a while because I went too far deep into the Gandrew rabbit-hole and I found out how crazy people are about this ship. I personally hope that they're not together and that they won't be because they have on of the most beautiful friendships I have ever seen and I feel it will fuck everything up. I also believe very strongly that Andrew is straight, so, there's that. If someone is wondering I like to write about them is because I consider them very interesting characters.
> 
> The other reason why I haven't written this fic in a while is because my sociopathic ass had a completely different idea, and it was so horrible to everyone involved and so hard to write I ended up stuck with two collapsing thoughts: 'I cannot change my original plan' and 'God, that's so awful i don't want to write it'. I ended up with this chapter which is the closest i can get without going full sociopath.
> 
> Don't worry too much about it, and I hope you love this chapter as much as i do

Garrett thought about it all morning. He was worried, worried about how he felt and worried because he did not know who he could talk to. Normally when he felt that he was falling in love he talked to Andrew, but how could he tell him that the person he was in love with was him?

 

He began to clean his small house while new questions arose in his head. Garrett did not clean too often, so his house always seemed to have been hit by a hurricane. His clothes were piled on the floor, and the boxes he had not ordered since he moved were open and part of their contents were thrown around everywhere. The spiders lived quietly throughout his home and created their fabrics in the corners, sometimes when the boy crossed them, he would began to make strange gestures until he managed to remove them from his face. And then he remembered Andrew's laugh as he tried to remove a cobweb from his face. His laughter had cheered him the days since he met him. Since when was he in love with his best friend? He wondered while his gaze was lost. He had to do something about it, but he did not know who he could talk to. He kept picking up the rest of the house while trying to think of a solution.

 

As if it were a sign of fate, his cell phone began to vibrate. He unlocked it. It was a message from Shane, reminding him what time they were suppoused to met to record. Without losing a second, in an impulsive act he wrote: 'Can I come a bit earlier? I need to talk to you. ' His heart was beating fast, he didn't know how Shane could react to what he had to tell him, but he needed to remove that pressure that was tearing his soul. Shane responded with a simple: 'sure'. And Garrett continued his cleanning, constantly distracted by any small object that crossed his path.

Before he was ready, he was waiting at Shane's door. His heart was about to escape from his chest as he knocked softly on the door. His friend opened the door almost immediately and invited the blonde boy to pass. Garrett settled on the sofa and Shane sat next to him. He left his mobile on the table and focused his attention solely on Garrett while saying:

"So what's up?"

Garrett felt a huge pressure in his chest, an anxiety that he had never experienced before had taken over him. He wanted to run away from that situation because he knew that if he said it out loud his feelings would become real and tangible and he didn't know if he could deal with them. He had to be brave. But he couldn't be.

 

"Don't worry about it. I thought about it and it's fine" Garrett said faking a smile as he tried to get off the couch.

A hand grabbed his wrist tightly and forced him to sit down again.

 

"Come on Garrett, you can't fool me like that, you can tell me anything, you know it."

Garrett breathed deeply as he put his thoughts in order. That decision would change the course of his life in one way or another, and he didn't know if he was prepared to face the consequences. What would happen if Andrew found out and stopped talking to him forever? No, that couldn't happen because it would destroy him. And what did he gain by telling Shane what he felt? That conversation had been a mistake, but now he was stuck there, with his friend's gaze penetrating his soul. What could he do?

"It's silly" the blonde said laughing, but his friend didn't believe him and was beginning to lose patience.

 

"Garrett ..." Shane said as he squeezed the other man's wrist.

 

"I've fallen in love with Andrew!" Garrett said in an impulse caused by pain.

 

Those words resounded throughout the house. Morgan came out of the kitchen with a bag of doritos in her hand, and part of it in her mouth while screaming:

"You've done what ?!" With an unexpected rapidity she ran towards the sofa uniting herself to the conversation.

 

Ryland ran down the stairs shouting:

 

"OMG OMG What is happening ?!"

 

Garrett felt as if the world was collapsing on his shoulders. He wished the earth would swallow him as he buried his face under his hands trying to contain the tears. He felt a nice warmth spreading down his back. He lifted his head and turned gently to see Shane leaning over him in comfort.

"Garrett that's so beautiful and honest, you should not be ashamed of it," Shane said calmly.

"I just ... I just feel very stupid" Garrett said as Shane picked him up in a tender embrace, joined by Morgan and Ryland.

"We're your friends" Morgan said.

"You can trust us, everything will be fine" Ryland added.

Garrett felt the pressure in his chest slowly fade away wrapped by his friends. He felt safe and relieved, tears began to spill down his cheeks. He caught them quickly as they pulled away from the embrace. Shane's arm was still wrapped around him.

"Now tell us everything" said Shane preceded by a soft laugh and a funny voice that took a small laugh from the blonde.

Garrett tried to describe everything that had happened, being interrupted every few seconds by one of his friends who wanted to know more details about it. He explained that he didn't know when it had happened, he knew it must have been a long time ago but he had only been aware of it when Shane started making jokes about it. He explained that he had adored Andrew's soft laugh from the first time he heard it, that he could not live without his smile and that sometimes he spent too much time watching the light piercing his crimson curls making them burn in a beautiful red color. He also confessed his worst fears, he couldn't tell Andrew, he couldn't lose him; Even if he could never feel the same for him, he needed him at his side to make him laugh and to console him when he felt lonely. His voice broke while trying to convince himself:

"I could never feel the same way and that just ..."

"I think he's actually in love with you" Morgan dropped and all eyes were on her. "What?" she asked surprised "I cannnot be the only one who has noticed ..."

"What are you talking about?" Ryland asked her somewhat agitated, he felt that they should not give false hope to Garrett.

"The way I look at him, the way he laughs at everything Garrett says ... it's pretty clear to me"

"Morgan ..." said Ryland trying to shut her up.

"No!" screamed Shane scaring everyone in the room. "I think Morgan is right"

Garrett felt really confused.

"He has always looked at me like that. There's nothing weird with it. "Garrett said trying to calm his heart that was really fast, hoping that what they were saying was true.

"I mean Garrett needed a little bit of help to realize it." Maybe we just need to push him in the right direction" Morgan said while she grabbed Garrett's hands.

"I'll come up with something" Shane said while looking at his phone. "But for now we need to relax, he should be here in a minute."

 

Andrew soon appeared at the door with a big smile on his face. Poor Garrett felt his heart skip a beat, but he had to be strong. Shane had disappeared into the room, and the Adams siblings were engaged in an argument composed of looks that flew from one end of the sofa to the other. Garrett tried to talk to Andrew as he always did, but he was so obsessed with his feelings that he was incapable. The words were constantly stuck in his tongue and he could not help but blush every time he looked at his friend. That situation was completely ridiculous.

Shane quickly descended the stairs and had to contain the laughter to see how they were behaving. He called everyone's attention and cleared his throat before announcing.

"There's a change of plans, I have a great idea for a video. Garrett and Andrew, you're going to have a date."

"What?!" Garrett and Ryland shouted at the same time while Morgan and Andrew looked at Shane as if that phrase were something he said every day.

"Why would they do that?" Ryland asked, trying to get Garrett out of the mess Shane had put him in.

"People are shipping you two all the time in the comments, we should give them what they want" Shane ended laughing. "Come on guys, it'll be fun," he remarked, realizing that none had accepted the proposal with the joy he expected them to.

"Sure! Let's do this" Andrew said happily while he scratched his neck, still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of being on camera.

"Are you really okay with this?" Garrett asked scared.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," the redhead replied with a soft smile on his face and tenderness in his eyes.

That look soothed Garrett's heart that had been competing against himself to know how fast it was able to pump blood. The blond boy couldn't have expected that, and his mind was not yet able to process what was going to happen. Although he would go on a date with Andrew, he knew it was not real, or at least not as real as he wanted it to be. He knew that Shane had good intentions but that date would only serve to martyr him, to make him see that Andrew is all he needed, only to snatch him away minutes later.

Ryland tried to convince Shane that this was a very bad idea, but his boyfriend would not listen to him. Megan seemed more excited than Garrett and kept looking at him saying: this is going to turn out well, trust us, trust yourself. Minutes later they left Shane's house and had begun recording.

They walked through the city, Andrew's hand holding tightly Garrett's, whose mind was unable to process everything he felt and left him constantly with a smirk on his face. That date is everything Garrett could have wished for, in fact he did not remember any date he had had that could exceed that one.Going out with his friends, while the person he loved the most entwined his fingers with his. They laughed and shared sweets. Garrett wished that moment would last forever, that Andrew's ocher eyes would be stuck watching him as he smiled widely and felt his heart burst into flames.

 

Back at home, Garrett lay on the couch. He still had not been able to remove that smile from his face. It was true that Shane was not the genie of the lamp but he had made it a precious gift. Like a rose made of plastic, everyone knew it was not real but it seemed enough for her beauty to eclipse everything else. The blond boy grabbed a blanket and covered himself with it, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts be swamped by Andrew's laughter, and the feel of his fingers mingling with his.

Garrett heard knocks on the door, and rose heavily to welcome his friend back into his little home. Garrett pulled away to let him pass but the red-haired boy looked hesitant.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a soft voice, but Garrett noticed a certain uncertainty in his voice. Whatever happened to him, he was very preoccupied.

"Sure, what's up?"

The red-haired boy closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts in order, finally he went inside the house, looked at Garrett in his beautiful blue eyes and felt how he was collapsing. He didn't know how he could say that to his best friend, but he needed someone to listen to him and he did not know anyone better than Garrett to do it.

"About today's date ..."

"Were you uncomfortable? Is that it? I'm sorry Andrew I didn't know Shane would propose us to ..." Garrett started talking very fast, voicing all of his fears and insecurities out loud. Andrew stopped him by grabbing his hand.

-It's not that. It's actually the contrary, it was the best date I've ever had, Garrett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scary Love by The Neighbourhood starts playing*
> 
> I hope I write some more chapters before my depression takes me back to its shit.
> 
> (the original plot was Shane hiring an actress that would go on a date with Andrew, but it was really just Garrett telling her what to say, so in the end Andrew would have fallen in love with her only to realise it was Garrett all along. i know, don't worry).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it, it would be very helpful if you vote this chapter and leave some coments.


End file.
